


【贡咕】Baby Face

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 滥好人与反社会
Relationships: Kim “Gimgoon” Han-saem/Kim “Doinb” Tea-sang - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

晨雾久违地降临在这个秋天，弥漫着的还有车轮滚起的烟尘，和肉包子的香气。吆喝声总是各有各的花样，杂在一处，却很容易分辨谁是谁的，比如卖包子的老王，和卖烤红薯的老张。也有不喜欢吆喝的，生意却很好，原因是他实诚，从不缺斤短两。

金泰相倚在药店门上，从白大褂口袋里摸出打火机，点了一根利群，看对门猪肉摊的摊主剁肉。那屠夫身材很是高大，虎背熊腰，却很斯文似地戴着眼镜，手起刀落间猪骨被劈作两半，刀刃在砧板上砸下一声闷响。金泰相眼皮抖了抖，掐熄了烟坐到柜台后面。

他想他大概应该去和屠夫说两句话，认识一下，要是能熟络起来就更好了，不仅因为他们是这片街区唯二的韩国人。他先前打听到对方的名字，叫金韩泉，但他心里还是没底。

于是只能借着买肉的机会去搭话。他两手抄在白大褂兜里，低头盯着那刀刃敲在砧板上：“最近生意不错呀？”屠夫闷声答道：“嗯。”然后把肉包好递给他。他望向对方的脸，说：“我是对面药店的，来买药我可以给你打折。”

屠夫也抬头，望住他，他才注意到这个身材魁梧的男人长了很圆的脸，颊边缀着婴儿肥，五官出奇地柔和，像个娃娃。

金泰相笑了一下，用韩语说：“我是对面开药店的，我很喜欢你家的肉，你来买药的话我给你打折。”

屠夫的表情很精彩，由惊愕变为惊喜，那一丝笑容乍一出现就被抿回去，好像在害羞。最后还是低下头去，轻声答了一声嗯。

金韩泉没有真的来买药，大概是确实没有必要，他身体好得很呢，剁半天的肉好像都不会累。金泰相用手肘在柜台上撑住下巴，远远地看金韩泉利落地把砧板上的肉劈成两半。他闭上眼睛，想象那上边搁的是个活人的脑袋，咔地一声，他兴奋得心脏漏跳一拍，烟盒早被捏扁了。

再睁开眼的时候，眼前的景象依然宁静、祥和，至少他眼前这一小片如此。猪肉铺前排起了长龙，金韩泉低着头，话很少，便显得很凶。但金泰相知道那大概是因为他中文不好。

这片街区从来就不宁静。火终于烧到新开的肉铺，金泰相从里屋出来，就听见街对面一阵喧闹。他走到门口，看见几个男人在摊子前，七嘴八舌地，好像在吵架，外围聚了一大堆人，都在看热闹。金韩泉被围在当中，那张圆润的娃娃脸涨得通红，中文又不够流利，吵不过那些人，急了就冒出几句韩文。周围的人听不懂，只觉得他火烧眉毛的样子滑稽，于是就纷纷哄笑起来。

“不许笑！”他大概是真急了，一巴掌拍在案板上，一声闷响，刀子被震得跳起来。那几个无赖愣了一下，然后阴阳怪气道：“怎么，要动手啊？”

为首的怪笑道：“你真以为拍个桌子我们就怕你啊？就那样还杀猪呢，话都说不利索，自己是头猪差不多。”

他话音未落，忽地手臂被人捉住，屠夫一个利落的过肩摔，将他捺在地上。然后铁锤般的拳头砸下来，噗地一声，几颗牙飞出去，还有鼻梁骨被打折的声音。屠夫缓缓站起来，在围裙上擦净拳头上的血。那几个同伙和围观的人见势头不好，纷纷作鸟兽散了。

金泰相躲在玻璃门后，眼皮跳着，手指绞在一起，快要把滤嘴咬断。那话怎么说来着——兔子急了还咬人呢，何况金韩泉根本不算是兔子。金泰相太喜欢看这种场面了，在这乏味无聊的日子里，见点血才有点乐子。

去金韩泉摊子上买肉的人少了很多，没几天又慢慢多起来。人总是健忘的，况且金韩泉——他看起来并不坏呀，他的肉从来不缺斤短两，不爱说话也只是因为中文不好，他是个大好人呢。

日子大多时候还是平淡如水，一天一天地磨。事情的转机在一个晚上，金泰相关了药店的门，正收拾东西准备打烊的时候，忽然一阵剧烈的捶打卷帘门的声音，有人用韩语喊：“里面有人在吗？”

他的手打着颤，深吸一口气，卷帘门拉开一半，金韩泉就猫着腰钻进来。待他站直，金泰相才看清他的样子——脸上好几块红红紫紫的瘀痕、擦伤，干涸的血迹从发际线延伸到脸颊，手上衣服上沾着血点子，不知是猪血还是人血。

金泰相咬肌不受控制地抽搐一下，努力将异样的情绪压下，换上一副担忧神情：“没事吧？我送你去医院吧。”

“不用，你这有没有医疗箱？”

“有的。”金泰相眨一眨眼睛，“你来我家吧，这里不太好处理伤口。”

金韩泉迟疑着，还是跟着他走进里屋，穿过一间暗室，从后门出来，来到一口天井，金泰相沿着一旁的水泥楼梯上去，走到一半回头看去，金韩泉还站在下面，望着他。

金泰相问：“怎么了？”

金韩泉说：“你上去拿东西吧，我在这等着就行。”

“哎，”金泰相走下来，拉住他布满血迹与擦伤的手，“都说了我家方便，来嘛。”

金泰相的手很凉，很细嫩，和看起来一样好摸，简直像女人的手。就如他这个人一样，纤细、白净，掺几分女气，总是怀着古怪的热情。他本身就是一个谜。

他任金泰相拽着，一级一级走上楼梯去，仿佛踏足于通往地狱的阶梯。

\----tbc----


	2. Chapter 2

金泰相的家比想象中大，事实上这一带居民楼的户型千奇百怪，有时候为了租给更多的人，被隔成蜂巢一样的单间。而金泰相显然不属于穷苦众生的一员，尽管他的药店门可罗雀，看起来每个月都要亏钱。

沙发上堆着杂物，上个年代的游戏光碟，形状奇怪的模型。金韩泉把它们扒拉开，空出足够两个人落屁股的地方。顶灯洒下灰黄的光，间或灭一下，又亮起来，还是显得昏暗。茶几上花瓶里的百合早已枯作了一堆残骸，冰箱贴马里奥的一条腿不翼而飞，墙角也许结着蜘蛛网，看不清。这客厅简直像一间仓库。

金泰相拎着医药箱走过来，把一盏落满灰的台灯搁在茶几上，按亮，一下子照出狰狞的伤口来，和沙砾与血痕。他很小心翼翼地将污迹擦净，再给伤口消毒。金韩泉眉毛皱起来，却也没有出声。

他看在眼里，便问：“疼不疼？要不要我慢点？”

金韩泉说：“不疼，还好。”

金泰相又问：“是谁打的你？”

“不知道。”

金泰相手上动作一顿，神色间显得很诧异：“啊？你不知道？”

“夜里黑，看不清。”

金泰相摸了摸下巴：“你好像也没跟谁有仇啊。别是那天找你茬的那些人吧。”

“有可能。”金韩泉撇嘴，“是他们先到我店里找麻烦的，我就打了他一拳，又没杀他们的妈妈，那群狗崽子突然半路冲出来堵我，西八。”

“噗。”金泰相险些笑出声来。金韩泉瞥他一眼：“笑什么？”金泰相脸色一正：“没什么，没什么。”又说：“没想到你用韩语骂人这么熟练。”

“还行吧。”金韩泉倒颇为谦虚，“我只是中文不好。”

“说起来，你为什么要来中国啊。”

“啊……”金韩泉看向天花板，“因为回不去了。”

“为啥回不去，”金泰相剪下一块纱布，“难不成你被全国通缉了？”

“差不多。”

“啊？”金泰相手里的纱布掉在地上，半个身子凑过去，眼珠子快要瞪出来，“真的假的啊？”

金韩泉往后缩了缩，皱眉道：“你这么开心干嘛？”

意识到自己表情管理稍欠，金泰相坐了回去，让神色回复自然：“没有没有，就是比较惊讶。”他又重新裁了一块纱布：“你是以前做过什么啊？”

“当过雇佣兵。”

金泰相露出诧异的神色：“很危险吧。”

“的确。”金韩泉说，“但我遇到的还好，没有很危险。”

金泰相轻叹：“活着就好。”

金韩泉嗯了一声。金泰相给他包扎完，收了东西，他忽然问：“那你为什么来中国？”

金泰相愣了一秒，然后笑了：“因为超市旁边那家做的土豆丝特别好吃。”

“改天请你吃海底捞。”金韩泉站起来，“我先走了。”

“别走啊。”金泰相两步上去将他拦住，“就在这过夜呗。”

“不方便吧，而且……”

“有什么不方便啊。”金泰相眉毛拧起，“这里又没有别人。再说你这个样子怎么洗澡？”

他站在原地，低着头，眼神软得像棉花，就差没摇人衣袖子。金韩泉终是迟疑了，应了一声。忽然想起什么似地，“那这几天也不能拿刀了。”

“那就休息几天呗。”

“啊西八！狗崽子！我操你妈！”

“冷静冷静，”金泰相把眼看便要暴走的金韩泉按回沙发上，“你先冷静一下，坐一会，我去准备洗澡水。”说完便往浴室走去了。

他还想说什么，终是沉默下来。手和脸上了药，还是痛，不然他真想帮金泰相把这一堆乱七八糟的收拾了。他只好瘫在沙发上，盯着昏黄的天花板。忽然肚子十分悠扬地叫了一声——他饿了。

这着实有些尴尬，但也由不得他。金泰相还在浴室里，他就远远地问：“我饿了，你这有吃的吗？”

空气安静了数秒，然后是金泰相的声音：“冰箱里有面包，你放微波炉热一下就行。”

金韩泉应了声，拉开了贴着缺腿马里奥的冰箱门，里面堆得满满当当，他花了一点力气找到半袋吐司，正欲关上门的时候，一只长条形的盒子从上层掉下来。他拿起来，盒子上的文字不属于这个国家，但是在海外做过雇佣兵的金韩泉认得——那是一支精神药物针剂，有很高的成瘾性，是被严格管制的。

他想到一些东西，霎时间汗毛倒竖，颤抖着双手拿开几个罐头，那后面堆着好多盒相同的针剂。他又拆开奶酪包装盒，里面竟全是小瓶的药物。

手里面包是风评极佳的新品，他却味同嚼蜡，木呆呆杵在那，心乱如麻。直到吱呀一声门开，金泰相终于从浴室出来，换了一身宽松睡衣，颊侧飞着一点红晕，说：“可以了，过来吧，帮你擦一擦。”

他坐在板凳上，热气熏得眼睛胀，身子却仍然是僵的。毛巾滚烫，金泰相的手很凉，有意或无意间的触碰，他便打一个寒战。

“别紧张嘛，”金泰相大概在笑，“就当我是澡堂搓澡大爷。”

“我没有……”金韩泉说着，反手捉住金泰相手腕，真的好凉，好细，仿佛稍一用力就能捏断了。他将金泰相袖子撸起，白皙的小臂裸露出来，纵横交错透着青筋，还好——没有针孔。

他松了口气，另一种情绪却涌上来，难以言喻的，越燃越旺，像一起不期而至的火灾。金泰相望着他，眉宇间有一点无措，那眼帘微垂着，瞳孔藏在阴影里，又像是蓄谋已久。

他忽地笑了：“你看着我做什么？还没擦完呢。”

金韩泉放开了他：“你继续。”

要怎样继续呀，热毛巾还未曾触及大腿，他就硬得不成样子了。金泰相弯下腰，将他围在腰间的浴巾掀开，很玩味地笑：“你这么想上我啊。”

他怎甘示弱，也搂过了男人的细腰，掀起睡衣的下摆，肆意抚摸那副光洁的裸背，手又顺着伸进睡裤里，里边什么也没穿，臀缝里潮湿沾了他满手。金韩泉用相同的话回敬：“你明明也很想被上啊。”

“是呀，”金泰相腻着嗓子哼一声，“刚刚让你久等啦。”

金韩泉没话了，急不可耐地扒掉金泰相的睡裤，他太瘦了，屁股上就没几两肉，金韩泉捏了两把，然后往两边掰开：“腿张开一点。”

他照做了，一根鸡巴抵在他臀缝里，像块烧红的烙铁，又烫又硬，偏如同浸在热油里，湿漉漉地滑开。一双手掐住他的细腰，那是一双屠夫的手，以前也曾端过枪，粗砺而有力。他好想知道那双手底下出没出过人命，他自己会不会是其中的一条。

金韩泉掐着他的腰，把他往下按，穴口被倏地破开，即使事先做过了润滑，还是痛，身体被撑大、填满，又酸又胀。他眼角沁出泪来，咬着下唇，腰胯仍然在金韩泉的掌握中，小幅地动着。金韩泉望向他，抿了抿唇：“还痛吗？”

他被突如其来的温柔击垮，一股酥麻窜上小腹。他摇头说：“不痛”，眼角泪花还残余着，因而格外地楚楚动人。金韩泉加大了力度，那双手即使受了伤依然那样有力，不消他自己花任何的力气，便能被操得半个身子都酥软了。喘息被搅得支离破碎，他的唇边绽开一点难以察觉的笑，双眼餍足地眯起，“你果然……好厉害啊。”

“什么？”金韩泉大概还未消化他的话，有点楞楞地看着他，金泰相将他染成深红棕色的刘海拨到一边，笑容扩大成很灿烂的模样，说：“没什么。”然后低头将屠夫吻住。他余光瞥见金韩泉的眼陡然瞪大了，又缓缓地阖上，那一点不知名的光焰就熄灭在黑暗里。

射出来的时候两个人都不剩什么清明了，脑子空白着，只余下绵长的喘息。那块热毛巾早已冷掉了，他们的身体却依然滚烫。金泰相瘫在他怀里，侧颜显得清纯又稚嫩，仿佛这根本不是个十恶不赦的毒贩。

他有点绝望，又充满了没来由的喜悦，如同久旱逢甘霖，是一种阴沟生物遇见同类的欢欣。

\----tbc----


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咕有一点变态倾向，如有不适请左上退出

金韩泉醒过来的时候头上手上还很痛，动一动便像要把皮肉扯开。其实金泰相起床的时候并不吵，甚至称得上悄无声息。他这一夜睡得不好，不仅是因为疼痛，他旁边躺着的这个人要负一半的责任。

他听见金泰相洗漱的声音，然后大门被砰一声带上。过了大约一刻钟，并没有别的异动，他才小心翼翼地爬起来，推门走到客厅里。茶几上台灯下边压着一张纸条，他凑近了拿起来，上边是很清秀的韩文字：过两天来我家换药吧･ᆺ･。

纸条反面还有字：有什么喜欢的东西的话，可以拿走。

他下意识环顾四周，游戏光碟堆积如山，落了很厚的灰，大概是很久没有玩过了。他从前也是游戏爱好者，在他踏上另一条道路之前。

一盒光碟不经意间映入眼帘，封面上是大步流星的马里奥，没来由地，他转身往电冰箱的方向看去，缺一条腿的马里奥小胡子神气地翘着，脸上洋溢着大大的笑容，就这样将他给盯着。恐惧爬上来，密密匝匝地伸出触须，将他的心脏揪紧，他额头上冒了一层细汗，手指微微颤着，两脚动弹不得，像钉死了一般。

良久之后他终于缓过来了些，迟疑了一会儿，还是拿起那盒马里奥光碟，用袖子擦了擦，和纸条一并塞进了外套口袋里。

肉铺是注定要歇业几天了，在他的伤势彻底痊愈之前。没有了买肉的长队，整条街都显得冷清了些许。金泰相有些百无聊赖地倚在药店玻璃门上抽烟，手指在不锈钢门把手上敲口水歌的鼓点。忽然夹着烟的手被拉开，他抬头望去，金韩泉站在他面前，手里提着包子和豆浆：“少抽点，对身体不好。这个给你。”

“啊？”他发出一声疑问，还是接过了那一份早餐，露出一丝笑容来，“怎么突然给我买早饭啊？”

金韩泉挠了挠头：“你走的时候没吃早饭吧，不能不吃早饭。”

“哦……”他没肯定也没否定，也没说别的，只是笑容更灿烂了些，“谢谢啦。”

说话间有个妇人走进门来，金泰相看见了，便往里边迎去：“需要什么呀？我记着还不到日子吧？”

那妇人不着痕迹地瞪他一眼，语气倒很平静：“不是那个事儿，近来胃病犯了，买点胃药吃。”

金泰相笑着应了声，转身进柜台拿药，那妇人两眼一转，看见金韩泉站在门边，便招呼道：“哎，这不是卖肉的小金嘛，怎么今天不开门呀……哎呀你的手咋了？”

“我……”金韩泉被突如其来的发问搞得有些措手不及，用断断续续的中文说，“我前几天，呃……走在路上……”金泰相抢过了话头：“没事儿，他就是不小心摔啦。”

“没事就好，不过受了伤还是得去医院看一看的好。”妇人接过金泰相递来的药盒，脸却是一直冲着金韩泉的，“小金呀，我们家灯泡突然坏了，你能不能帮我换一下呀。我老公他……唉，实在是不行，我手又笨……”

“他手还伤着呐，跟你老公也没啥区别，何必呢。”金泰相靠着柜台，双手抄在白大褂兜里，“花钱请个修理工，也不贵，还专业点儿。”

那妇人不说话了，这回很明显地削了他一眼，抓起药便走了。

金泰相在后边遥遥地喊：“您的账还没结呐，给你算到下一回里边了啊。”

妇人也没回头，加快步子拐过路口去了。

待她走远，金韩泉才有些讷讷地问：“她是……？”

“她是那家火锅店的老板，”金泰相也走到门边，盯着街道上来往的车辆，“她家男的是个残废，少了条腿。”

金韩泉“啊”了一声，金泰相嗤了一声，笑得很难以捉摸，“她也挺不容易的，不过人倒是厉害，饭店开得不错。她哥是当差的，平时还能捞不少油水。”

“哦……”金韩泉听得似懂非懂，“她为什么要请我修灯泡？”

“噗，”他望着金韩泉，忽地笑出声来，手向他的脸伸去，伸到一半又缩回去，抱起手臂，只是笑，“你太可爱啦，金贡。”（金贡김군是“小金”的意思）

“什么呀，你叫我什么？”

“没什么。”金泰相略过了他关于称呼的质问，颇玩味地看着他，“可能是她觉得你身体好吧。”

“啊？”金韩泉愣了几秒，忽然反应过来，佯装凶恶地虚着力气推了白大褂男人一把，“说什么呢你。”

金泰相笑得更大声了。

那之后金韩泉总是给他送早饭，他也不客气，照单全收。两人见面总要聊上几句，金韩泉偶尔提到那天来买药的妇人：“怎么没见她来呢？”“说明他老公状态不错，”金泰相笑嘻嘻地，“怎么，这么想给人家修灯泡呀？”

金韩泉没来得及消化他前一句话，辩解道：“不是，没有。哎她到底为什么要让我帮她修灯泡呀？”

金泰相小声用中文说：“因为你看起来智商不高的样子。”

“什么？”

他立刻用韩文说：“因为你是个好人。”

好人金韩泉还是会按时去金泰相家里换药，尽管他意识到换药并不一定要在家里。后来他的伤口好得七七八八，肉铺又重新开张起来，换药就成了一种秘而不宣的暗语。他每一次造访金泰相的家，总是要过夜才走。至于那些夜晚，几乎被没有止尽的性爱填满，也不再需要擦澡作为由头，他一进门金泰相就能扑上来吻住他，两个人撕扯着，最后总会滚到床上。

做完以后他们盖着被子聊天，金泰相时常问起他的过去，问他做雇佣兵时候的经历，像只好奇心没有尽头的猫。金韩泉便给他讲在中东打仗的经历，帮着军火商偷偷押送武器回国，卖给一些黑帮。“总之没有很有趣的事，挺无聊的，”他说，“跟小说里写的不一样。”

金泰相枕着手臂：“所以后来就不做了吗？”

“嗯。”

金泰相忽然凑近过来，眼睫毛微微颤着：“你杀过人没有？”

“啊。”他愣了一下，说，“杀过。”随后有些狐疑地转过脸来，“怎么突然问这个？”

“没什么，没什么……”金泰相舔了舔嘴唇，换了个话题，“那你为什么要卖肉呀？”

金韩泉说：“因为我不会做别的。我爸是杀猪的，我给他帮过忙，也会一点。”

“唔。”他又笑起来，将嘴唇贴上金韩泉耳朵，吹着气说，“我还以为是因为杀猪就像杀人一样呢。”

“你说什么？”金韩泉心里咯噔一下，面上气势还是足的，翻身将金泰相压制，将那副细瘦的手腕按在床上，就像制服一个危险份子，“别瞎说。”

金泰相的表情凝固住，望着他，瞳孔缩紧成针尖，有些干裂的双唇微微张着。空气死一般地寂静，忽然他毫无预兆地笑开了，两条细腿缠上金韩泉的腰，腻着声音说：“没有嘛，我就开个玩笑呀，别当真嘛。”

他有些艰难地向下看去，金泰相不知何时又硬起来，通红地硌着他。他把人按回床上，翻过身盖住被子：“早点睡了，明天还要早起。”

“不要嘛，韩泉呀。”长手长脚的人像棵菟丝子一样缠上来，声音带了点哭腔，“我……”

他的手被捉到身后，金泰相抓着他的手，握住自己的肉棒，刀茧磨着细嫩的皮肉，又痛又爽，逼出一串呻吟来。金韩泉的声音透过宽厚的背脊，闷闷地，听不出语气：“你好变态啊。”

他反露出欣喜的神情，眼里闪着不知是源自快感抑或其他的泪光。金韩泉没回头看，手心里那东西越磨越热，终于抽了两下，润湿了干涸的掌纹。金泰相整个身子弓起来，颤抖的双手紧抓住他手腕，几乎要掐出血痕来。

恍惚间有一声叹息，不知是谁。夜幕沉沉，下弦月昏昏欲睡。

这回是他先醒转过来，至少表面上如此。迭起的高潮终于将这个瘦弱男人的精力抽干。他揉了揉太阳穴，穿好衣服，轻轻地带上了门。

他走在楼道里，手无意间摸进口袋，却摸出一把钥匙来，还有张字条：欢迎随时回来･ᆺ･。

\----tbc----


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有lqs×咕的情节，无具体描写  
> 有贡咕sm以及暴力情节的具体描写  
> 雷者自避，不适左上

金韩泉提着热气腾腾的土豆丝和炖牛肉穿过窄巷，弥漫的香气将死老鼠味冲散了些许。他来中国不久，还没有完全适应这里的饮食，烹饪功夫自然也不到家，只有花钱去买。

这附近做土豆丝的饭馆不少，至于哪一家是金泰相爱吃的，还得逐一排查。这本不是金韩泉热衷的领域，但为了金泰相，他愿意费这个心思。

楼梯间里很暗，年久失修的触控灯纯属摆设。他把塑料袋交到一只手里，另一只手去摸出手机打光，忽地头顶上传来一阵脚步声，过了楼梯拐角，在他手机电筒的光下浮出一道人影来。

他认得那个人，并不魁梧的身材，俊秀的不苟言笑的脸，银发反着耀目的光。他眯了眯眼，飞快地朝这边瞥了一下，便与他擦身而过，头也不回地出了单元门去。

金韩泉有些呆呆地，在原地伫立良久，目送那人走远。

他有点儿魂不守舍，直到嘎吱一声推开大门，轻车熟路地进屋，把手里的菜肴搁下。过了一会卧室门才被打开，屋子的主人像一只小动物一样扒在门上，只露出头和一边肩膀。“怎么这么早就来啦？”

“买了你爱吃的。”他把餐具摆出来，开始张罗主食，“晚一点人就多了，还得排队，麻烦。”

“哎，”他的小情人穿着浅粉色的毛线睡衣，洗太多次而垮塌的领口刚好露出锁骨，和那上面未曾消退的情欲痕迹，“不用特意买啦，冰箱里还有存粮呢。”

金韩泉不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。他并不喜欢提起那座冰箱，便说：“吃那些东西没有营养的。”

“差不多嘛，反正我又不要长身体。”金泰相夹了一筷子土豆丝塞进嘴里。金韩泉从一旁观察着他的神色：“怎么样？”

“挺好吃的。”他的腮帮子填满了土豆丝，仓鼠一样鼓起来，“就是吃太多有点腻啦。”

金韩泉忽然没话了。饭桌上只剩下稀稀落落的筷子声。

良久后他才沉着嗓子说：“刚刚我上来的时候看见刘青松了。”

“哦？”金泰相看起来并不如何惊讶，“给你碰见了？”

“嗯……”金韩泉放下筷子，“他肯定不住在这里吧，他来这里是……”

金泰相挑眉：“当然是找我呀。”

“来收房租？”

“差不多。”

“就他一个？”

金泰相也停了夹菜的动作，抬起脸望向他：“怎么？”

金韩泉犹豫了片刻，还是开口道：“你……没事吧？”

金泰相露出一种难以置信的表情，然后嘴角缓缓地上扬：“你好可爱啊，金贡。”

金韩泉再如何迟钝也该捕捉到那语气里的戏谑，他有些被激怒了，皱着眉头问：“什么意思？”

“就是没想到你会先关心我。”金泰相玩笑般地，“我还以为你要直接问我和他是不是有一腿呢。”

金韩泉揪紧了自己的衣角：“所以呢？”

穿着粉色睡衣的男人很顽劣地舔了舔嘴角：“你猜啊。”

下一秒他便被从座位上捞起，金韩泉扛着他，放倒在沙发上，将睡衣下摆掀开，那副细瘦的背脊上布满了新鲜的痕迹，鞭痕、绳子的勒痕，仿佛狰狞的毒蛇，看一眼便足以让人感到窒息。金韩泉细细地抚过那些痕迹，咬着牙说：“玩得爽吗？”

金泰相不说话了，脸陷在沙发里。他将那张漂亮又可憎的脸掰过来对住自己，一字一句问道：“我问你玩得爽吗？”

金泰相睫毛微颤着，望向他：“要是和你的话会更爽。”

空气寂静了一瞬，天花板旋转扭曲，仿佛下一秒便要坍缩成黑洞，把他绞成碎片。绳子是一直放在水里泡着的，刚刚触及皮肤时有些凉，勒紧了却倏然变得滚烫，陷进他的雪白的贫瘠的皮肉里，像在盐碱地里放火。绳子勒过小巧的乳晕，那乳头勃发着，显现出靡丽的充血的红。那根麻绳还在一路往下，绕过腹股沟，将膝盖折起，紧紧地缠起。他被捆成一个奇异的扭曲的姿势，男人绑紧最后一个绳结，他非但没有反抗，颊边反因兴奋而涌起红晕。那鲜红的舌尖探出一点来，干花瓣一样的嘴唇张开着，用口型发出无声的邀约：来啊。

于是他如愿以偿得到一根肉棒。那副灵巧又恶毒的舌头在野蛮的入侵下也只能曲意逢迎，又软又滑地裹住腥咸的性器，轻柔地绞紧，像要从什么水果中啜出汁液来。男人颈间鼓起虬结的青筋，将身下人的腰折过来，细细地摩挲缺少脂肪的臀部。那儿还残余着伤痕，有些甚至破皮了，刘青松下手真是狠呀——不过如果换作是他，或许会更狠。

伤痕被抚弄的感觉像被撒了一层盐，火辣辣地痛，可越痛他就越兴奋，越粗暴就越沉沦。他的阴茎早就硬起来了，被脱掉的裤子上还残余着湿漉漉的水痕——被说几句荤话他就汁水淋漓了，更不要说此刻金韩泉将他握在手里细细把玩。他要疯了，嘴里的肉棒越胀越大，快要把他的喉咙捅穿，干呕的冲动涌上来，他眨一眨眼，泪水便滚下来，将沙发布濡湿了一片。

金韩泉皱了皱眉，将肉棒抽出来。他的小娼妇虚着一双蒙在泪水里的眼，大口地喘着气，却迫不及待地将腰臀抬高。大腿被按得更低，简直快折断了，他怎会还有闲情逸致去细细扩张，便挺腰一下子全捅进去。他听见金泰相强行压抑的痛呼，额头上冒出的大滴冷汗，他下意识地弯下身，将它们舔掉，有一点咸，也有一点苦。

金泰相似乎受到了些安慰，又甜腻腻地哼哼起来，说韩泉呀，我想要。或许他应该学会把眼前这人床上的话全当耳旁风，可他的身体已全然由本能驱使。退一万步讲，这具孱弱的恶毒的肉体吞吃着他的一部分，泪眼婆娑地诱骗身上的男人，他无法拒绝，换谁也无法拒绝。

于是他干起金泰相来，掐着那单薄的胯骨，狠狠地撞进去，又像撕扯猎物一样拔出来。金泰相嘶声喊叫着，麻绳深嵌的身体泛起病态的潮红，紧闭的眼睛不住地溢出泪水。金韩泉掐住男人的脸颊，迫使他看向自己：“爽不爽？”

“爽……”他听上去像是要哭出来了，“韩泉呀，不要停……”

金韩泉皱了皱眉，问道：“……你为什么要和刘青松做？”

“你怎么……这么烦啊……老是问这些……没意思的，”他将脸侧过一点，嘴角却翘起来，“和你……有什么关系啊……”

他猛地捅进最深的地方，将那些话语生生撞碎：“你说什么？”

“我说……”金泰相睨着他，“这和你有什么关系啊，你以为你是我的……”

金韩泉陡然停下了操干的动作，两手覆上金泰相纤长的苍白的脖颈：“什么？”

他感觉掌中的喉结滚动一下，金泰相的后半句像被强行咽下的鱼刺，他的嘴唇微微颤抖着，望着金韩泉，却一个字也吐不出。

脖子上的手缓缓收紧，他逐渐感觉呼吸困难，比被鸡巴堵住喉咙还要难受。“说话啊，”施暴者在头顶上说，“我是你的什么？”

他有一刹那的失神，死神的触须终于碰到他了，可他也并没有那么畏惧。他更为畏惧的，是别的东西。

于是他笑起来：“你以为你是我男朋友吗？”

他听见无声的暴怒在上空炸响。那双手又加大了力气，他感到缺氧，眩晕，胸口像被大石压住。他想过自己也许会死在这个人手上，可他明知如此，依然屡屡引火焚身。

人往往容易对死亡避而不谈，因为如若不然，便会被自动归为异类。金韩泉明白这个道理，可当掌指间传来滚烫的脉搏，身下的通奸犯发出锯木头一样的呼吸声，身体颤抖着，竟然就这样射了出来。那双娇媚的灵动的猫眼瞪得滚圆，眼珠白森森，像条奄奄一息的鱼。可憎可笑又可怜。可他自己又能好到哪儿去。

于是他松开了手，转过身去，剧烈的咳喘昭示着这一出闹剧还没到出人命的地步。他不愿回头去看，甚至想把耳朵一并封上。

他离开的时候桌上的土豆丝早已凉透了。身后传来金泰相的声音：“你的钥匙忘记拿了。”

“不用了。”他依然没有回头，“我又不是你的男朋友。”

\---tbc---


	5. 番外-Baby Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 松咕松番外篇，和正篇有联系  
> 一定程度地ooc  
> 有sm情节，dirty talk和道具使用，没有性器官插入  
> 雷者自避，不适左上

粉色毛线睡衣被随意弃置在一旁，和它的主人一样。粉色玩具小熊坐在床的一角，好奇地睁大着眼睛。刘青松推门进来，外套挂在了客厅，里边的卫衣上印着粉色hello kitty图案。

他的kitty躺在床上，手臂被绑在身后，绳子很体贴地给乳晕留下了一小块空隙，却让它们更加鼓胀，仿佛即将分泌乳汁。

刘青松尚没有这种古怪的情结，何况眼前这个荡妇毫无所谓的母性可言。他给自己点了一根烟，径直走过去，俯下身，很漫不经心地捻起那两粒乳头，烟灰掉在金发男人嶙峋的颈间，对方哆嗦了一下，身子不安地扭着，望向他的眼神里依稀有乞求的意味。

“怎么？”他把烟拿下来，揉搓着那头漂染的金发，“烟瘾犯了？”

对方咬了咬嘴唇，依然用那种眼神看他，永远不挑明，只是无声地索取。高明的婊子不过如此。他啧了一声，嘬了满口烟气，贴住那嘴唇，轻柔地送进去。金泰相眯起眼，欣然接受了这一口烟，和刘青松的舌头——他的舌头被烟熏得好苦，嘴唇却还是酸奶爆珠的甜味。

他们的吻永远不激烈，却不能全然说是游刃有余，就像他们阴烧的欲望一样。他们都已经硬得发痛，却依然困囿于漫长的前戏，刘青松的手抚遍他全身，被绳子勒起的地方染上靡丽的粉红，他细长的双腿也盘上去，蹭着刘青松腰臀。男人的裤子很薄，隔着布料便能分辨出内裤的形状——是三角裤呢，不知道上面有没有印着hello kitty？

他们的吻依然延续着，两副舌头缠在一起，啃咬都是轻柔的。刘青松的手比他小一些，也是纤细颀长的形状，戴戒指一定很好看吧。那手指抚过他的痒痒肉，挑拨似地打着圈。他的身子细细地颤着，终于绷不住了，从犹然缠绵的吻里挣脱开来。“别弄啊，痒……”

啪地一声，耳光抽在荡妇的脸颊上，不轻不重，刚好让那有些灰暗的皮肤泛起鲜亮的粉红。金发男人被打懵了，好一会儿才回过神来，有点凶狠地瞪着他，旋即被他扯住那一头扎眼的金发，脸贴住脸，悄悄话似地：“啊呀，生气啦？还想不想玩下去啦？”

“哼。”金泰相撇嘴，“没想到你还有这种癖好。”

“我也没想到你啊，”刘青松直起身，又在屁股上拍了一掌，揉搓着两瓣臀肉，就有透明的液体从股缝间淌下，“这么想被插？嗯？在业内坐享其成是要扣钱的。”

金泰相扭了扭腰，仍瞪着他：“刘少内行人呀。”

刘青松面无表情：“不如你内行，婊子。”

他的脸又红了几分，不知是出于愤怒还是羞耻。但他不说话了，嘴唇却仍张开着，上面还泛着接吻留下的水光，刘青松便拉下了裤链，掏出早就硬起来的鸡巴，撸了两下。金泰相眨了眨眼，忽然说：“你也应该穿件应景衣服的。”话音未落便被肉棒堵在喉咙里，“那万一你家那个卖肉的突然进来，我可多狼狈呀。”

他呜咽了两声，像是在抗拒，然后便溺毙在皮肉纠缠的水声里。刘青松操着他的嘴，从他股缝里慢慢扯出一串珠子来，肉穴翕张着挽留，冒出噗叽噗叽的水声，湿淋淋的，沾了他满手。

“骚货。”他低低骂了一声，手指揉着发红的穴口，身下人发出两声甜腻的呻吟，就立刻被他的鸡巴捣碎在喉咙里，变成猝然的干呕。他很满意地翘起唇角来，动了两下腰，将肉棒拔出来，他的小娼妇就立刻侧向一边去，剧烈地咳起来，缺氧而泛起的红潮从脸蔓延到到脖子根。腰臀却仍蛇一样地扭着，被珠子撑大的穴口发出欲求不满似的细响，他将手指捅进去，操了两下：“就这么想要？”

“嗯……”汗湿的金发落在颤抖的睫毛上，他双眼紧闭着，“想要，快点……插进来……”

话音未落便陡然挨了一鞭子，散鞭也是浸过水的，韧得很。金发男人吃痛，背过身去，又挨了两鞭子：“想要我插进去？凭什么啊，婊子？”

他蜷起身子，言语间有了哭腔：“给我吧，不行了……”

“哈。”刘青松皱了皱眉，“真他妈的不要脸，我喜欢。”有粗大的物事捅进去，冰凉冰凉的，不是刘青松的肉棒。金泰相有点茫然无措地，越过肩头望向他，他按下按摩棒的开关，抽插起来：“怎么，这玩意儿满足不了你吗？”

大约是被插舒服了，他的小娼妇没给他再惹麻烦，只是低下头去，发出小声的呜咽。他便得寸进尺起来：“死心啦，被猪肉佬干过的屁眼子我才不想碰呢。”

流连在唇边的呻吟声被咽回肚里，金泰相瞪着他，这回是真有了怒气。一丝惧意闪电般划过刘青松脑海，面上神情仍泰然自若：“生气了？你这么喜欢他啊。”

金泰相没回话，只垂下眼睫去，随着他抽动按摩棒的动作低低地喘。他忽然有些悻悻，索性将按摩棒推到底，荡妇的细腰剧烈地震颤了一下，头仰过去，呻吟声像腻人的劣质糖稀。刘青松将自己的裤子褪下，印着可爱图案的三角内裤扔在金泰相脸边，是蜜桃沐浴露的味道，掺了淡淡的腥臊味，便像颗烂桃子。

“过来，给我舔。”他在腰下垫了被子和枕头，雪白的腿张开如天鹅的翅翼。金泰相挣扎着坐起来，股缝里溢出水声来，刘青松伸脚将按摩棒往里推了推：“夹紧点，掉出来可没人帮你插回去。”

于是金泰相爬过来，即使面无表情，眼底仍有天成的媚意。他低下头，亲吻刘青松的阴囊，会阴，和潮湿绵软的穴口。在性事里一丝不苟算是他的一大优点，他舔得极认真，汗珠从鬓发间滑落，上身被密密匝匝地捆着，只能将胸脯贴在床板上以支撑身体，那两粒乳头早被折磨得不成样子了，被压进雪白的乳肉里，只有痛。那淫荡的屁股像个真正的婊子那样高高翘起，按摩棒嘶鸣着挣扎，可偏偏被欲求不满的肉洞夹紧，便只绞出一股一股的淫水来。

那金发散落在刘青松腿间，有些痒，他把它们拨开，抓成一把，按住金泰相的头，有根舌头顺势滑进来，很浅，不够深，但足够磨人。他也低低地叫起来，婊子，真会舔，啊……不行了……他撸着自己前面，他的小娼妇很配合地加快了舌头的频率，像小动物舔食新鲜的嫩肉。“要射了……”金发男人很听话地抬起头，用脸承接了他的精液。

他抽搐着，瘫倒在被子上，回过神的时候感觉到肚子上的触感，有些痒。他垂眸瞥去，他的小娼妇，像一只猫一样，将头枕在自己肚皮上，屁股依然翘得很高，正被一根狰狞的电动玩具干得湿喘连连。

没来由地，他感到有点儿没趣，便说：“怪不得卖肉的那么喜欢你啊——”

“……什么？”

他揉了揉男人的金发。“这么淫荡的骚货哪里找。”

金泰相嗯了一声，像是呻吟，又像是认同。

刘青松很满意，于是决定对他的小娼妇略施恩惠。他握住金泰相挺立的阴茎：“想爽就自己动。”

金发男人在他掌间磨了几下，黏黏糊糊地说：“后面……也帮我一下呀……”

“帮什么？”刘青松弹了弹那根按摩棒，“不是夹得很紧吗？”

“我还要……”他撒起娇来，“你动一动嘛，要你操我嘛，刘青松……”

“啧，烦人。”他将脸扭到一边去，终于还是从善如流，握住按摩棒抽插起来。

“啊……”金泰相操着他手心，后头被按摩棒操着，呻吟声变了调，“不行了……我不行了……啊……”他的身子轻颤着，大片的粉红漫上肌肤，后穴连着屁股剧烈地痉挛着，淫水和精液一股一股地泄出来。

绳子剥离肌肤的时候撕裂一样疼，金泰相抽了口凉气。勒痕深深轧进肌肤，是晦暗的粉红，像刚刚蜕皮的蛇。腰臀上的鞭痕也鼓起来，是更鲜亮的颜色，诱人的毒物，隐讳又招摇。

刘青松穿好衣服，从皮包里摸出薄薄的一叠照片，递过去：“确认一下，是这几个人吗？”

他紧了紧外套，从床头踱到窗边：“你还真喜欢他啊……不过怎么感觉是你比较赚啊。”

“没问题，就是这几个。”金泰相把照片递回来，“什么赚不赚的，这种事不是快乐就行了吗？”

刘青松低笑一声：“可我不太想让你快乐。”

金泰相在他身后说：“你下次可以试一试。”

“算了吧，最好可别有下次，脏活累活还不是我做。”他低下头，给自己点了一支甜味女士烟。

“我和你保证，这几个人，见不到明天的太阳了。”

\-----tbc-----


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点杀人妄想

“今天买到了限量的游戏光碟，可惜游戏机还有半个月才到货。这半个月都没有新游戏玩，好难过好难过好难过！”

“游戏机到了……这个游戏根本不怎么好玩嘛，也太简单了，根本不像别人说的那样。真想找卖游戏的退钱啊。好玩的游戏怎么这么难找啊。”

“好无聊，家里游戏快堆不下了。这些游戏设计师的脑子里装的都是排泄物吗，他们是不是以为玩家都是他们那样的单细胞生物啊。再这样下去我要无聊致死了。”

“隔壁班那个打篮球的居然和我表白了？不过我记得他好像和他前女友还藕断丝连吧。无所谓，反正那家伙的身材那么好，不用白不用。”

“我趁他喝醉给他的几个前女友发了消息，现在他们打起来了哈哈哈哈，好像还闹上法庭了。太好玩了，那个蠢货居然没怀疑到我头上，谁让他喝醉了呢。”

“那家伙因为强奸和诈骗还有勒索被抓进去了，真是四肢发达大脑平滑，过程未免也太顺利了……哎，但起码比游戏好玩呀。”

金韩泉将日记本放到一边，拿起另一本。这是他从金泰相家里悄悄带回来的，本是为了更了解他的恋人。可那个时候他整日沉溺在其乐融融的幻象里，根本无暇顾及更多。但当他重新坠入孤独，再翻看起来，却像给自己上刑。

这一本似乎与上一本隔了不少时间。“我改了他的电话本。他做这一行的居然不会多备份几本，真是活该做砸生意。”

“这蠢货是闯过多少祸啊，还没被抓进去居然就给人做掉了。现在他手上的货源都是我的了，我可比他会做人。”

“他又来找我了，当然是求我卖给他点药，顺便能抚慰一下他那脏兮兮的鸡巴。他求人的样子真像条贱狗，蠢货，他当初还敢甩我，就因为我和别的男人做了？”

金韩泉猛地合上了日记本，把它们摔进垃圾桶里。他揉着自己的太阳穴，开了一罐啤酒，一口气喝掉大半，在窗前徘徊半晌，还是走过去，将笔记本捡起来，扔进床头柜里。

他知道丢掉金泰相的东西并不能改变什么，他丢不完的，恋人绵密的吻，他温热的体液，他情到浓时的吟叫，早已刻在心尖上了。他们之间的回忆太过生动鲜活，即使总是在夜晚晦暗的房间，他们做爱的时候只留一盏台灯，除了交叠的身体就再也看不清别的东西。昏黄的旖旎的光影泼在爱人的脊背上，他拔出来射在那上面，就有了第三种颜色。然后他们接吻，金泰相的嘴唇湿热柔软，总能掠过喉结，再一路向下舔吻，含住他软掉的阴茎，像是要把他的怠慢与惫懒全捂化了，不得不和他再做一次。

被问起时他总显得不情愿，其实他何尝不乐在其中。他只要一闭眼就能想起金泰相，他的金发男孩闯入他每一场绮梦，在他睁眼时烟消云散。他的欲望是那样浅薄而深刻，他望着床单上那一片恼人的湿迹，他多想把它们全灌进金泰相的身体里。

想归想，事实上他总是僵硬、被动、不善表达，他仍然日复一日地早起摆摊，只不过把摊位横移了几米，甚至为此和卖鱼的发生过口角。买他肉的人更多了，这是个好消息，起码看起来比金泰相门可罗雀的药店好上许多。

他本就不喜欢到处张望，如今他将头压得更低了。他知道金泰相多半就倚在玻璃门上抽烟，另一只手抄在白大褂兜里，或者在玩打火机，一边玩一边凝视着自己或者别处。他不愿意承担眼神相接的风险，可他冥冥中更不希望金泰相将自己彻底忽视。

他的垂死的爱意总比恨要多，因而他就更加愤恨。他恨自己不够潇洒坦荡，因为私心而变得丑陋狰狞。在那之前他何曾有过这样的私心，他是街坊邻里人人称道的大好人呢。

他闭起眼睛，肉的触感隔着手套传来，又湿又冷又滑又腻，仿佛他的恋人覆着冷汗的胸膛。他高高地举起刀来，像一个刽子手那样皱紧了眉头，万分苦痛又畅快淋漓地，咔地一声，那颗美丽的金色头颅就骨碌碌滚开去。他放下刀，用双手近乎虔诚地捧起，忽然有吻下去的冲动。

“师傅这块有点肥啊，能不能把我把那个角上的肥肉给我剔了？”

他睁开眼睛，愣了两秒，然后木木地说：“好。”

客人提着肉走远了，自顾自念叨着“真好说话啊”。

“要半斤排骨。”下一个客人说。那声音太过熟悉，余光瞥见的对方的手白皙纤细，戴着一只素圈戒指。他根本无需抬头看就能知道对方是谁。

他本该保持沉默的，可还是不由自主地问：“你来干什么？”

对方不假思索：“买肉呀，再晚点你就收摊了。”

“你可以找别人买。”

“可是你这儿实惠呀，大家都喜欢到你这来买不是吗？”

金韩泉侧过身子去，又转回来，仍然低着头：“排骨卖完了。”

“那来点别的肉也行，”纤长的手指敲在砧板上，“我不挑。”

“你去别家吧，别家说不定还有排骨。”

“可是我就是想吃你的，”对方忽然凑上来，压低了声音用韩语说，“韩泉呀，我好饿。”

“你！”他忍无可忍，猛地揪起男人的领口，对方被他扯着，微垂着眼帘望住他，神色间并没有惧怕，反而洋溢着些微的自得与欣喜。

排队的客人纷纷往后退去，更远的人反而都凑上来围观，兴许是人们又想起了数月前当街暴打混混的沉默屠夫，都赶着来看一出大戏，又不敢过分靠近，生怕遭了池鱼之灾。

几十道目光落在他们身上，如同芒刺在背。他拧着眉头，终是放开了手。金泰相整理着皱成一团的衣领，语气礼貌又得体：“既然你今天情绪不好，我还是改天再来吧。”

可他的目的已经达到了。在目不可及的地方，屠夫的下体硬得像烧红的烙铁。滔天的爱意与恨意胶结在一起，在他的脑髓深处叫嚣。他的两手颤抖起来，感觉自己在彻底陷入疯狂之前必须做些什么。

可他又能做些什么？他甚至不忍心当街在金泰相脸上印下一记不痛不痒的耳光，而对方漫不经心的一句撩拨就能让他硬了。他知道自己唯一能做的就只有逃避，可连他的梦境都被牢牢占据，逃又能逃到哪儿去。

“……他技巧真的很可以，和他做我都不用自己扩张，而且时间也够久，除了他有很多古怪的性癖，但我挺喜欢的，因为那样很刺激。

“他给我买了很多套衣服，都是短裙吊带袜之类的，料子都不错，应该花了他不少钱吧。小可怜，看在他给我买衣服的份上我就便宜点卖给他吧。不过他是不是以为我喜欢他嗑药啊，虽然看着他嗑到七荤八素对着空气数钱很好玩，但他不出几年就会再也无法勃起咯。

“我写到哪了……这个事情值得记录一下，我穿了短裙和女士内裤和他出街，真的太勒了，感觉蛋都要被勒到肚子里了。地铁上好像有人摸我的屁股，他应该是知道的，居然还火上浇油，用大腿蹭我前面，操，我真的要骂死这个狗东西，但是是真他妈的爽，我一般不在日记里说脏话，但这一次——操，还好我没抢到座位，不然座位上应该会有一滩水，那就尴尬了。但我还是感觉有东西从裙子里流出来了，不过应该没人看见吧……”

金韩泉低低地哼了一声，射在了手心的纸巾上。

他已经开始对着金泰相的日记本自慰，他是真快疯了。那点醋意早就被发酵成了别的东西，已经谈不上原谅不原谅了，他只想把金泰相按在身下，操得他翻起白眼，嘴里再也说不出一个中文词汇，只能用彼此谙熟的母语叫着他的名字，韩泉呀，韩泉呀——

于是他早早收摊，金泰相的药店还有好些时候才打烊，他小心翼翼地绕开了人们的视野，来到那口熟悉的天井里，蹑手蹑脚爬上楼去。金泰相的家门并没有换锁，非但如此——他试探性地推了一下，门吱呀一声开了。

金泰相竟然留了门。

他原以为自己是居心叵测的入室抢劫犯，也可能要合并上强奸的罪名，但如今他才发觉自己才是一脚踩进捕兽网的猎物。

门口放着两双拖鞋，是他和金泰相的。他心里竟涌起一丝感动，但很快便被压抑下去。他早该知道那个金发男人不是什么好东西，遑论那两本日记更说明了这个事实。

他还是换了拖鞋走进去，家里的陈设没有改变，他带来的东西也依然放在原处，仿佛这间屋子真的住着一对爱侣。客厅的茶几上放着一包铁塔猫，是金泰相不会抽的甜烟，赤裸裸地昭示着曾发生过的不堪之事。

他看了一眼那座花里胡哨的冰箱，便走进书房里，那里保存着金泰相的日记，他的桌上就有一本。他翻开第一页，上面写着：“今天街对面来了一个没见过的人，是摆摊卖猪肉的，和我一样是韩国人，话很少，应该是因为语言不通吧。走私外烟的那个瘸子告诉我他好像有前科，不过我觉得他虽然看起来好像很凶，但应该是个很可爱的人，他的脸就好可爱，还有婴儿肥，好想捏一把。”

金韩泉不由自主地地将日记本拿起来，本子里掉出几张照片。他正欲弯腰拾起，书房外却传来了开门声。

他僵在原地。金泰相的声音比本人先到，听起来并不讶异，好像只是同居情人再寻常不过的问候：“你回来啦？”

\-----tbc-----


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 集中抖包袱，信息量略大  
> 肉是甜的，放心食用  
> 应该下章完结了

金韩泉抬起头，金发男人倚在书房门口，好整以暇地望着他。那目光轻佻又戏谑，好像要在他身上钻出两个洞来。

他捏起那几张照片，一步步逼过去：“你跟这几个人睡过了？”

“怎么可能嘛。”金泰相挑眉，“我像是那种饥不择食的人吗？”

金韩泉面无表情：“你不是吗？”

“啊。”金发男人愣了一下，而后扶住额头，语气有些失落。“原来你是这么看我的啊。”

“反正你也不会在意吧。”

金泰相唇角扬起：“你怎么知道我会不会在意？”他伸手抚摩屠夫蓬松的短发，“我喜欢的人对我的看法，我怎么可能不在意。”

金韩泉望着他，嘴唇张了张，终是没说什么。

金泰相将照片拿过来，一张一张地给他看：“看仔细点呀，找过你麻烦的人，这就忘啦？”

屠夫短促地“啊”了一声，似乎陷入了震惊之中。

“嘛。”他将照片拢成一叠，捏做折扇似的一把，“这几个人就是看你语言不通又初来乍到没有熟人，想欺负你，他们混的也不怎么样，经常到处犯事，还惹到刘青松头上过。”他顿了一顿，“重点是他们在这地盘上做生意，总是偷偷摸摸不缴抽成，刘青松最不能忍的就是这个，他们早就是眼中钉啦，只是一直没有合适的理由做掉而已。”

“你……”金韩泉眼中的震惊仍未消散，“把他们，做掉了？”

“我哪有这能耐呀。”金泰相探出舌尖来，舔了舔嘴唇，“都是刘少起的杀心，也是他动的手，我不过就提供了一个无足轻重的由头而已。刘少的熟人的情……朋友被威胁了，他当然要出手解决啦。”

金韩泉面色忽地沉下来：“所以你就是这么还人情的？”

“这是人家的爱好嘛，”金泰相嘴角的笑容又扩大几分，“你也知道我欠他人情，当然要随他喜欢咯。”

屠夫搂住他单薄的肩膀和腰，将他拉近了些，鼻尖几乎要贴在一起。“你也乐在其中吧。”

他怀里的人眨巴眨巴眼睛，很无辜似地：“双赢不是更好嘛。”他忽地笑开了，将脸埋进金韩泉宽厚的胸膛，挺起胯去蹭对方早已硬起的下体，“我要不是这样的人，当初为什么要和你搭话呀。”

金韩泉将手臂收紧了些，两具身体贴得密不透风，骨骼与皮肉的形状清晰可感，连同心跳一起，紧紧地嵌合在一处。他喃喃道：“原来你和我搭话就是为了这个。”

“对呀，可是你真的好棒，我好喜欢。”金泰相抬起脸来，轻吻他的脸颊与鼻尖，“我好喜欢你呀，韩泉……”

金韩泉按住他的后脑勺，将那对嘴唇捕获，剩下的话就化作潮湿的细响，被交缠的唇舌搅得支离破碎。推搡间走向的总是卧室的方向，两具交叠的身体陷进床垫里，金韩泉吻他的耳垂、耳廓、脖颈、锁骨，与其说是吻，更像是啃咬，印下一串鲜红的齿痕，他深深地仰着头，急不可耐地拉开屠夫的裤链，隔着内裤抚摸那块坚硬的凸起，忘情地、带着点哭音：“我这几天一直在想你，我每天都给你留了门。”

金韩泉抬起头来，将金发男人的毛衣掀到锁骨，那两粒小巧的乳头早已呈现出饱满的形状，被拈在粗糙的布满刀茧的掌指间揉搓把玩。“想我来干你？”

金发男人苍白的脸颊上涌起两片酡红：“嗯。”那双狐狸般挑起的眼里盈满了水光，“快点呀，我好想要……”

“急什么。”他将吻印在金泰相凸起的肋骨、平坦的小腹、嶙峋的髋骨。“那万一进来的人不是我怎么办？”

金泰相揉着他的头发，“那如果你想来的时候，进不来怎么办？你又不肯带走钥匙。”

“我可以在门口等。”

他笑：“既然可以立刻见到，为什么要等。”

金韩泉小声嘀咕：“你又偷换概念。”他褪下了早已濡湿的内裤，将金泰相的含进嘴里。那副细瘦的腰陡然绷紧了，金泰相本能般用手背遮住眼睛，咬紧的齿间漏出几声呻吟。他鲜少享受这样的唇舌侍奉，大多时候他更偏爱粗粝的刀茧、更坚硬的事物，可层层叠叠的软肉包裹着他，金韩泉将他吞下了大半根，手指轻轻捏着他的卵蛋，他被禁锢于上颚与舌头之间，灵魂要随着吸吮被撕扯成两半，他感觉热流涌向小腹，又酸又涨，“我要不行了……啊……”

金韩泉将他吐出来，只舔吻他的龟头，另一只手给他撸着，故意将指腹的薄茧磨过铃口。他总是偏爱粗暴与刺激，他果然腾起腰来，头扭向一边去，两手无措地抓住床单，一股一股地射进金韩泉嘴里。

他咽下去，那味道不比腐肉好多少，可他依然甘之如饴。

接下来的一切便水到渠成，他们早已建立了某些不可告人的默契，阔别数日，进入依然轻易，尽管金泰相又紧又窄，箍得他发痛。他一面把自己往里送去一面吻他，从眼角到下巴，金泰相对这罕有的温柔十分受用，拥紧了屠夫宽厚的肩背，挺腰迎合他的抽插。金韩泉吻掉他脸上那些咸的和无味的液体，眼泪与口涎，抵住他的额头，轻声问他：“喜欢我这样，还是喜欢以前？”

“都喜欢……”他虚眯着双眼，找他的嘴唇，“只要是你，都喜欢……”

他们吻了好久，直到两个人都有些头晕目眩。金韩泉直起身，在他臀上轻拍一下，他便翻过身，跪趴下来，金韩泉扶住他的窄腰，大拇指嵌进那两个让人魂牵梦萦的腰窝，他的腰太过纤细，随着他的操干一起一伏，摇摇欲坠，若不是被他牢牢握在掌心，仿佛下一秒就要折断了。终于那副手臂再也支撑不住，他跌进床垫里，只有被进入的部位高高翘起，屠夫将腰挺直了些，由上而下地操他，仿佛要把他撞进地底。在这样的角度下，那个隐秘的凹处终于受到光顾，金泰相的呻吟忽地盖过了肉体的撞击声，“快点……我还要……”

屠夫浅浅地插了几下：“想要就自己动。”金发男人发出不满的哼哼声，依然只有晃动腰肢，想要将肚子里那根东西吃得更深。可依然只是杯水车薪，远远不够快，不够激烈，他还要，他还要金韩泉狠狠干他，每一下都撞在他的前列腺，干得他再也摇不动腰，翻起白眼整个人都要坏掉。

于是他低声央求道：“韩泉……哥哥……你也动一动呀……”他捉住屠夫粗壮的手臂，让他箍住自己的腰，“帮帮我……呜……”

事已至此，他哪里还有拒绝的理由。他握住金泰相的腰，往自己小腹上撞去，金泰相的屁股忽地将他全部吞进去，两个人同时发出一声呻吟，金泰相的身子剧烈地震颤了一下，含混不清地吐出几句韩语。他就这样在金韩泉的掌间，借着对方的力气操着自己，已经顾不得什么九浅一深了，他只想得到所有，所有的快乐与癫狂。

最后他如愿以偿地得到了所有，金韩泉射在他里面，浓稠的，好多好多，他的小腹鼓起，满溢的是挣扎多日终于消解的欲望。

终于能将大门紧闭，一夜沉眠了。他想。

这是金韩泉数日以来最香甜的睡眠，他再也没有梦见他的小情人，和他那些清纯或淫荡的样子。他的梦中人就躺在近在咫尺的身侧，便再也无需在梦中同枕共眠。

他睡得很沉，仿佛要坠入深不见底的地心，永世不得见光明。他被催租的短信铃声惊醒，屋外已然日上三竿，金泰相依然沉沉睡着。

他慌忙将金泰相摇醒：“快醒醒，你要上班了。”

“嗯……”他的小情人哼了几声，将眼睛睁开一条缝，“今天不上班啦……”

“为什么啊？”

金泰相打了个哈欠：“有人可能要找我麻烦砸我店子啊。”

“啊？”

“死人了。”他把手臂挡在眼睛上，“昨天早上你没有听见救护车声吗。”

金韩泉陡然清醒过来：“谁？”

“那个断腿男的啊，就他老婆之前还勾引过你的那个，”他的声音嘶哑如同掺了沙子和玻璃碴，“死了。”他将被子拉高了些，“他老婆应该要报复我，不过刘青松从我这能捞不少，肯定要保着我。但这几天还是要避避风头，她以前一直没法收拾我，现在人也死了，也不需要了我的货了，谁知道她能干出什么来啊……”

金韩泉还想再说什么，金泰相翻过身去：“你想起就起吧，我还要再睡会儿。”

他的睡意早已无影无踪，便拖着虚浮的步子下地去煮早饭。他从冰箱里拿出两个鸡蛋，轻手轻脚将门带上。冰箱门上依然满是花里胡哨的冰箱贴，那张显眼的缺腿马里奥却不知所踪。

他捏着两枚鸡蛋的手指微微颤抖着，冷汗从发间滴下来。

\----tbc---


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 药物摄入、流血、杀戮场景  
> 不很详尽的抹布情节  
> 有些歪曲的三观  
> 雷者自避，不适左上

“我骑在他的身上，把粉末像雪花一样撒下来，他张着嘴，舌头伸得好长，好像一条狗。他眯起眼睛，一颗眼泪淌下来，脸红得可怕，身子胡乱地扭着，但他还是软的，耷拉在我外面，只顾自己爽的家伙，好自私。我拈起刀片来，割进他锁骨下面一点的皮肤里，他叫了一声，我把刀片拧了一下，他的皮肉便翘起来，血像他的眼泪一样涌出来。我终于感觉到屁股下面那根东西硬起来，他瞪大着眼睛看着我，张着嘴呼哧呼哧地喘气，真的好像一条狗。”

“铁锹砸在他头上，他笑着看着我，血流进他嘴里，把他的牙缝染得通红。我凑近过去，他的瞳孔变得好大，比以往和我做爱的任何时候都要大。十四号从后面拍我的肩膀，说不要离太近，晦气的，我问他砸下去的时候是什么感觉，他想了想说，就和砸核桃差不多。”

“十四号让我不要再干这行了，他说他存了一笔钱，可以去别的城市租一间铺面，开家拉面馆或者杂货铺。我说要不我们再养条狗吧，他捧起我的手，舔了一口，说养什么狗，有我还不够吗。”

“我真的很喜欢十四号，但他死得太过突然，我是在新闻里看到车祸才发现他死了。他的姐夫给他办了葬礼，邀请了我，我没去，我连夜坐火车离开了晋州。”

“说实话这里的房租虽然不便宜，但刘青松很喜欢我，因为我能让他捞到很多钱。他请我喝酒，还给我减房租。他真的是个好人，我喜欢这里。”

“刘青松对我没有让他摄入药物感到很惊奇，问我为什么，我说因为他是个好人，长着娃娃脸的肯定都是好人。他对此嗤之以鼻，他说我都能觉得他自己是个好人，就说明我对好人的判定站不住脚。其实很多人对好人的认知都落入了俗套，认为大多数的判断就代表着正确，其实哪里有所谓正确一说呢，大多数能代表的只不过是平均而已。刘青松竟然也落入俗套之中，不过也不很奇怪，毕竟他不了解他，大多数人都只浮于表面，缺乏深入认识的耐心。”

“刘青松以为我给别人药物是为了惩罚或者给予的快感，其实不然，其实那是为了探索。早年间我的确耽于短暂的快感，然而快感过后便是空虚。我想挽留那快感，直到我目睹了五号的死亡，从那以后我对快乐有了新的认知。药物能将存在赤裸地剥离出来，令我得以观照人在欲望巅峰达到濒死的时刻，濒死是最接近永恒的体验，他们应该对我感激涕零。”

“其实我不给他药物的原因是他能够让我维持一种微妙的平衡，他太特殊了，他太有趣了，他能够让我免受在有序与失序之间过渡的痛苦，而让我享受到经久绵长的快乐。我爱他，我写下这句话的时候绝无任何虚情假意。”

金韩泉将日记本合上，放到一边：“你这么喜欢写日记？还写得这么长。”

“你不觉得很有意义嘛？”金泰相盘腿坐在沙发上，嘴里嚼着华夫饼，“我看一看以前的日记，就知道现在的生活有没有比以前更有趣。”

“那现在的生活比以前更有趣了吗？”

电视机里轰隆一声巨响，金泰相聚精会神地盯着屏幕，并没有听见他的说话。

他把书房的窗户拉开，绵密的雨声漫溯进来，地底蒸起一团迷蒙的湿气。

零五年三月二十日，大雨。他看完了金泰相迄今为止所有的日记。

零五年三月二十六日，阴。雨连下了很多天， 回暖不久的空气又变得寒冷彻骨。好在雨终于停了，药店也重新开张，金泰相在白大褂里加了一件薄羽绒服，整个人看起来胖了一圈，揣着手，靠在玻璃门上抽烟，远看上去像个含着棒棒糖的小学生。

零五年三月二十九日，多云。太阳在午后探出一点头来，空气变暖了很多，金泰相脱掉了白大褂里的羽绒服，看起来又像一张纸片了。那家川菜馆也开着，生意依然不错，老板娘并没有来找金泰相的麻烦。卖包子的本打算这两天结婚，因为附近死人的缘故把婚礼延迟了，不过他看起来很开心，包子做得比往常大了一圈。

零五年四月一日，晴。整条街都笼罩在一种快活的氛围中，金泰相给店里所有的精神类药物都打了对折，不知是出于什么目的。斜阳将暮的时候，成群的背着书包的孩子在街上奔跑，其中相当一部分背上贴着诸如“我是笨蛋”这类的字条。他们手里举着糖葫芦和烤串，看起来很快乐。他希望这快乐能一直持续下去，永远也不消散。

金韩泉买了一个整蛊盒，一打开就会弹出一条玩具蛇的那种。回到家才发现金泰相也买了一个，只不过弹出来的是蜘蛛。两人对此啧啧称奇，金泰相说，我们两个果然心有灵犀，金韩泉对此深以为然。然后他们便接吻，做爱，一直到很晚，两个人都精疲力竭。

零五年四月二日，凌晨，阴晴未知。金泰相又早早出门去了，天还很黑，环卫工人还没有上班。金泰相蹑手蹑脚地出去了，轻轻地带上了门。金韩泉在他下床的时候就已然清醒，他盯着金泰相丢在床脚的睡衣，没来由地，心如擂鼓。

凌晨三点四十八分。金韩泉也穿起衣服，追出门去。金泰相背着一只包，戴着帽子和口罩，从监控无法企及的羊肠小道一路穿行。金韩泉尾随其后，并未被发现。

凌晨四点十三分，金泰相来到一处废工厂，拐进一堆集装箱里面，金韩泉在五十米开外的墙后窥伺，只隐约听见说话声。

凌晨四点三十六分，金泰相从工厂的另一个门里出来，背包瘪下去一大半，金韩泉紧跟上去。夜色依然厚重浓稠，路边传来野猫的叫声，风吹动行道树，飒飒地响。

金泰相拐进一条巷子里，忽地没了声息。金韩泉陡然警觉，将耳朵贴在墙上，隐约听见有人说话：“臭婊子，就是你把我妹夫害成那样？虽然他也就是个废物，我也瞧不起，但我妹可恨死你了，你他妈的拿什么赔？”

“我今天就操烂你的骚屁股，臭婊子。”他听见几声低低的呜咽，混杂着细碎的呻吟。面目不明的施暴者许是以为四下无人，将声音提高了些，“你是不是和那个卖肉的韩国佬好上了？过几天我就喊人把他做掉，好让你们在阴间团聚。”

他抽出腰上的军刀，那是陪伴他走过佣兵岁月的，饱饮过无数鲜血的利器。他探出半张脸去，远远地看见小巷的转角处有几道人影，其中两个架着另一个，还有一个在那人两腿之间，在做些什么可想而知。

他咬紧下唇，血腥味在唇齿间漫溢开来。沉寂数年的战斗本能被陡然激活，他握紧刀柄，猫下腰去，绕过这一栋建筑，向巷子的另一条入口疾行而去。他绕到近在咫尺的一堵墙后，那说话声逐渐变得清晰，施暴者背对着他，一边挺腰一边骂道：“怎么还喘起来了，有这么爽吗？是不是拴条狗也能把你操成这副德行啊？”

另两人架住金泰相的上半身，捂住他的嘴，微弱的呻吟与喘息从指缝间漏出。其中一个说：“大哥等会让我们多爽一会再把他做掉嘛，反正也没人经过这里。”

他目眦欲裂，依然屏息凝神，那人低喘了几声，似乎是快要到达高潮，动作也加快了许多。他猛地从暗处跃出，卡紧那人的脖子，一刀割在喉咙上，那人还未来得及发出叫声，声带便被一刀切断，血从喉咙里喷涌而出，黏腻又湿热，淋在他指间。另两人显然对此情此景始料未及，忙放开了金泰相，慌不迭地掏出枪，金韩泉在他扣动扳机之前便一矮身，躲过了一发子弹，而后爆起，一脚将那只手中的枪踢飞，那人正欲从口袋里摸出刀来，被金韩泉一记膝击正中上腹，顿时干呕一声，随后便被刀子捅穿了喉咙。

第三个人早已逃窜出几十米开外，他迈腿狂奔，追将上去，一记滑铲将其铲倒在地，抬手便将刀子从后颈插进头颅，那人甚至还没来得及呼喊一声，便没了呼吸。

他迅速起身，朝着原处跑去，捡起地上的手枪。那两人捂着喉管，倒在地上，鲜血如喷泉般涌出，在黎明寒冷的空气中蒸起两股热气。他举起枪，对着两人的头各补了三下，巨响过后巷子间陡然安静下来，只有液体流动的声音，窸窸窣窣，在黑暗间穿行。

一种奇异的滚烫的腥气弥漫开来，他的呼吸甚至没有如何紊乱，心脏却快要击碎胸腔。金泰相坐在鲜血横流的水泥地上，赤裸着下身，苍白的皮肤与猩红的血液相映成趣。他望着他，嘴唇微微张着，好像在笑，却没有发出一丝声音。

金韩泉将刀子收回原处，一个箭步上前，将金泰相捞起，两条冰凉的手臂缠住他的脖子，他怀中的躯体不住地颤抖，不知是因为寒冷，还是恐惧，亦或是其他什么。

“你怎么不和我说一声，让我陪着你？”他抱紧了他的爱人，声音也颤抖起来，“万一我没跟来，你要怎么办？”

“不就是一死，又能怎样。”他怀里的人轻笑一声，指甲却陷进他后颈的皮肉里，“你看了我那么多日记，还是不够了解我。”

他脱下自己的外套，裹在金泰相身上，将他背了起来。“我才不管我能不能了解你。我就想要你活着，活着比什么都重要。”

“是吗……”他听见一声叹息，喑哑的低沉的，宛如呓语，“也许吧，也许吧……”

“答应我，好好活着比什么都重要，好吗？”

“都到这地步了，还能吗？”

他很笃定地说：“不试试怎么知道？”

背上的人似是愣住了，久久没有说话。

他继续说：“下次不要一个人冒险了，带上我，好不好？”

四围静寂如同死地，贴满小广告的墙壁飞速向后退去，紫灰的天空低低地笼在头上，他被压得喘不过气，只想逃离。

良久后他感觉到一个吻印在自己耳后，湿热的，带着一点香甜的腥气。两只冰凉的手贴上他的脸颊，轻轻揉捏了两下，然后按在他的嘴角，扯出一个笑容来。

他听见金泰相轻笑着：“你不是一直在我身边吗？”

\------fin------


End file.
